Question: Subtract. $77.8 - 4.3 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}77.8 -4.3\\\\ &=778\text{ tenths} - 43\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=735\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=73.5 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $7$ ${7}$ $.$ ${8}$ $4$ $.$ ${3}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ ${7}$ $.$ ${8}$ $-$ ${4}$ $.$ ${3}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $3$ $.$ $5$ $77.8 - 4.3=73.5$